Effects units are devices used by musicians, such as guitarists, to alter the original sound from an instrument. The effects may be infused while the instrument is being played during a performance or may be used to alter a “dry” (i.e., unaltered) track in a recording studio. Popular examples of such effects units include wah pedals, fuzzboxes, and reverb units. Specific units that may house an effect may include amplifiers, stompboxes, table top units, or rackmounts which may contain one or more effects in the unit. Typically, pedals are sold and used as individual units, each unit programmed with a particular effect. Examples include the stompboxes manufactured and sold by HARMAN INTERNATIONAL as DIGITECH. In addition, effects units are available which may have multiple effects that are factory installed on the unit and operate as a single effects unit.